Love's Trust
by Dragonwolf77
Summary: Lily and Jack are to be married, but Darkness is watching from his prison and has begun to break out for Lily. Lily will face her hardest challenge yet. Please R
1. Lily's fright and Jack's love

_Darkness looked down from his starry prison at her. Her dancing made the thick brown curls on her head flow like an eternal river. Her slim delicate figure bending and yeilding to the world about her. He wanted her, more than vengence upon Jack, more then he'd wanted the unicorns.Lily would be his one day, he vowed, he would have her, body and soul. He laughed and began to figure a way to escape..._

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" Lily looked around the sun filled forest about her. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and went to look. She peered behind the red fire bush and found a rabbit, crouched just there. She smiled at the creature and put forth a pale thin hand to touch it. It shuddered at her and then yeilded to her soft, gentle touch. Lily sat beside the rabbit and just stroked it's soft fur, looking at the sky above her. But she was being watched.

He crouched in the tree branch just above her, watching her graceful gestures and soft expressions. He waited for a bit and just watched her. He loved everything about her, her long dark brown curls, her flawless brown eyes, her ruby red lips that would make even the reddist rose pale in comparison, all of them he loved and all of them he would hold dear to his heart. He loved her compassion and grace along with her voice and her kindness through every problem. She was a curious human, he'd not been around many, but the ones he's met were often rather nasty creatures. Lily spoke and he tilted his head to listen to her voice, it sounded like an angel singing every time she spoke. She called out Jack's name and he had to laugh. She had found the rabbit and was now petting the soft fur. He decided that this was the time to act. He jumped from the tree and landed in front of her.

"Jack! You scared me half to death!" Lily spoke to the tall young man in front of her. His bright blue eyes dancing in laughter and his brown hair still swaying from the impact.

"Yes, if I'd have scared you to death, I'd have no bride for my wedding next week!" Jack said slyly, laughing still.

"Just be glad that my father let me marry you! It's the first time he didn't argue about the suitors being of royal blood!" She said as Jack gathered her up in his arms and held her.

"But you know what?" Jack said as he stared into her eyes.

"What?" said Lily. She was lost in his gaze.

"I don't think I could live without you here with me. If you'd have married another, I would never fall in love again, and I'd probably die from a broken heart." and with that, he kissed her lips in a warm passionate movement. He pulled back a moment before she placed her delicate fingers on his warm face and pulled it to her to return his gift. They kissed with the heat of a thousand suns and the love of a million couples, their lips locked in an ever moving embrace that took them to the heavens and back. "I love you Lily. I'll always love you and I'll always hold you close to my heart."

"I love you too Jack." They sat down on the soft ground below and just held one another. "Jack?"Lily asked, quiet questioning emenating through her mind.

"Yes, my love?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?"Lily stared at his eyes and looked at him sadly.

"Why would I leave you?" A concerned expreassion crossed his face has he returned her gaze.

"Just promise me that please?"Lily pleaded, her eyes looking like they would weep. Jack lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled.

"I promise you, I will never leave you. You hear me? Never. Not even when the world ends and human kind is but a memory. I will always love you, I will never leave you." Jack looked at the frail woman beside him. "Don't you trust me?" Lily smiled and looked back at him.

"I trust you Jack. I trust you." Lily kissed him back and they sat there in the still woods, just listening to the birds in the trees and the waterfall near by. After a while, they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Still are the skies

_Darkness gazed down at the sleeping couple with utter contempt. How could she love that boy so deeply over the immortal essence of Darkness. He wanted so much to hate Lily for not loving him, but despite his efforts, he could not. He loved her, he realized, with more power then he could hate. He roared at this realization and collapsed on the floor as he slowly began to calm. "Count your blessings boy, because I will get down there. I will have her and you will not be capable to do anything about it!" He roared once more and begun to throw himself against the walls of the planet beneath him. Then, he finally made a break in the sky. He looked at the planet below him and smiled a cruel twisted smile. "Lily dear, here I come!" He began to laugh with a meniacle cruely as he forced himself through the ever widening crack._

The sky above Lily and Jack turned black and stormy as they woke up to find themselves wet with rain. Jack stared up at the evil looking heavens with fear. "Lily! We have to get out of here! This is not natural! I can't risk you getting hurt, my love." Jack picked her up and began to run for the castle.

"Jack! I can walk you know!" She looked at him with shock.

"Not fast enough Lily!" Jack continued to run, but the city seemed to never get any closer. He looked around frantically as he looked for shelter. There was a cave, he saw, on the hill near by. He ran to it taking a wet and somewhat frazzled looking Lily inside. They huddled next to one another, cold and damp, as they heard a sickening crack come form the sky. Jacklistened in horror, "That wasn't thunder Lily..." the rest of his voice was drowned out by a booming roar followed by thundering laughter.

A shadow fell on the cave as two cloven feet appeared in front of the cave's entrance. Lily froze in terror as she thought to herself, 'It can't be, it can't be, it can't be!'

"Well, well, well, what do we have here boy? Ah, my dear sweet Lily!"

"I'm not your sweet anything!" Lily shouted, still clinging to Jack's chest for dear life,his arms holding her even tighter.

"Leave her alone!" Jack said as he gazed into the face of Darkness himself. Darkness looked at him and sent a hard punch to Jack's delicate human skull. Jack was out like a light. Lily began, frantically, to try to wake him, but no luck occured. She clung to his limp barely breathing body as Darkness took her around her waist and began to drag her away from her love.

"Noooo! Jack! Please wake up! Help me!" She screamed through the broken sobs coming through the voice that now sounded like a horrid lament begging for death herself to come and carry her off. Darkness turned the delicate form of Lily to face him and bent down in a kiss that made her shriek even louder and more terrible then before. Darkness was startled and made no move to continue.

He placed her over his shoulder and began to walk towards the old tree where he had taken residence years before. He carried her carfully to the shore line across the swamp in front of it. He took her, still screaming, to an old rarely used room that had once been used to house his many concubines before he was impisoned. They had long since deserted the place, but many of his goblins were still about. He tossed her onto the bed inside before turning and leving the room, locking the door behind him.

_Jack walked down the aisle towards Lily in her long white dress. She looked beautiful. He made it up there and realized to his horror that the minister was Darkness. Darkness smiled cruelly as he picked up the now screaming Lily and stabbed Jack in the chest. Jack felt a crushing pain to his heart as if it had been torn away from him and his head now dripped with blood as it began to hurt him. He cried out after Lily but she couldn't hear him. He fell to the floor of the cathedral and woke to find himself in a cave, his head cut, her nail marks on his chest and Lily gone. He stared for a moment at the peice of linen he saw that had been ripped from Lily's dress and wept. "I'll find you Lily. I won't leave you. I promise."_


	3. Of Jack's finding and Darkness' weakness

Lily pounded on the hard wooden door till her hands began to bleed. "Let me out! Please! Let me out!" After what seemed an eternity, she collapsed on the black marble floor below and began to weep. As her tears fell on theglistening dark surface of the floor creating a small pool, the mirror behind her began to swirl in a mix of colors until Darkness' face appeared. Lily didn't see, for she was to busy in her sea of tears to notice.

Darkess stared at the delicate figure through his looking glass and saw her weeping at the door. Her hands, he saw, ran red with crimson blood. He began to feel something he never had before, he felt sorry for her. He had never felt sorry for anyone or anything, regardless of what happened, but seeing Lily there in her pathetic state made his heart cry for her. He shook his head and looked away as the looking glass sealed up. He was Darkness. This feeling he had was weakness. "I'm supposed to convert her, not the other way around!" he roared as he flung the mirror of his room across the room. The glass shattered and flew every where as he began to hurl random objects around. This was torture to feel this way. Regret was not one of the traits he was supposed to have and yet this mortal girl tore through him like a sword through a leaf without any effort at all. He stomped to his door and called one of the female goblins to his quarters.

"Go the the mortal girl I brought and dress her wounds. Then get her ready for dinner. GO!" The goblin went off to find Lily and follow the orders she was given. Darkness turned back to his room and sat by the window. "Lily, what are you doing to me?" he sighed as he stared at the swamp outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack pulled himself out of the damp rocky cave into the sunlight. His head still pained him from Darkness' impact. The smell in the air was no longer sweet to him now that Lily was not there with him. The waterfall nearby still thundered with it's crytal blue water and the birds still sang, but it sounded sinister to his ears now. The sound of a flute playing could be heard in the distance. It was Gump. Jack pushed him slef on his knees and continued to try to get on his feet, but fell over from the blood loss he'd had. He breathed slowly as he got back on his knees again. He looked towards the direction of the music. "Gump!" The music stopped and he heard lightfootsteps coming towards him.

"Jack! What's happened to you?" Gump stared at Jack's blood stained face and hair.

"Darkness..." Jack breathed heavily "took Lily...Lily's gone..." Jack almost fell over as he came to the sudden realization that he may never see her again.

"Darkness? But how..." Jack began to sway before Gump. "oh, never mind that right now. We need to get you some help." Gump turned and whistled and out of the trees came a large buck. Gump mustered all the streangth he had to push Jack onto its back and finally succeeded. Gump whistled once more and the buck began to follow him. Jack's last visions were of the tree trunk looming up ahead before he went blank.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily was escorted down to the dining room by three goblins. The goblin that Darkness had sent went through enough of an ordeal getting Lily changed. She was far too out of breath to force her down stairs. Lily's hands were carefully bandaged and they were exelently done, for goblin work. Lily wore a long black dress of velvet with red velvet trimmings and red silk ribbon. Her hair was done in a loose braid, as she'd been struggling against the goblins workings. She wore no make up since the goblin couldn't get close enough to her face withoutLily hitting her. The goblins held a firm grip on Lily's arms and back, restraining any attempt of escape. The large stone room she'd entered had ahuge wooden table with mountains of food and many bottles of wine. There were no windows, only candles and even the candles only gave light by reflecting off of the single rectangular mirror that hung on the east wall and the silver dinner ware on the table. There was a fireplace, but it was not currently burning anything. It was cold and dark, like it was the last time she'd found herself there.

"Welcome Lily, please, sit and eat with me. You look...ravishing, my dear." Lily turned to see Darkness standing at his place at the table.

"Why? So you can continue to kill everything I love?" Lily scowled at him. Darkness was beginning to lose his patience. He clenched his teeth and spoke once more.

"Lily,it would make our lives much easier if you sat and ate with me..."

"No!" Lily shouted and she began to turn and run. Darkness was much quicker though and grabbed her thin velvet covered arm.

"You will sit, and you will eat with me!" Darkness roared andpulled and looked at the pale fightened face of the mortal woman. He shook for a moment and became scared. He'd hurt her and now he regretted it. He turned from her and walked towards the door. "Damn these acursed feeling towards you! Go. Go back to your room. I'll have food sent up. Go!" Lily backed towards the door and watched Darkness dissappear. She walked silently up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her.


End file.
